


7 times the SHINee pack had issues, but worked through it, and that one time where everything just worked

by LadyPrussia



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha Jonghyun, Alpha Jongin, Alpha Minho, Beta Jinki, M/M, Omega Kibum, Omega Taemin, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, SHINee ot6 + Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Every pack has issues, even SHINee, but they work through it cause they love each other. Even if some people are a little insecure.Covers one chapter for each member being insecure, and one extra chapter which is just smutIs part of Hidden Omega verse, but can be read without the main story.





	1. Taemins part

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken place during the Japense debut with Lucifer

People had always been assholes and he had always been sensitive to it. People criticized his singing and his looks all the time. He normally always tried to ignore it, but with their Japanese debut, it had just become too much for him.

He rubbed the bite on the side of his neck the memory of Jonghyun giving it to him still vibrant in his mind 6 months later. He was fine with being an omega… He really was, but with everybody saying he looked so girly he started to hate being an omega. He ripped out the hair tie keeping his hair up accidentally snapping it with the force, he stared at the snapped band in his hand. This was how he felt like now, too worn, to pulled until he just snapped.

The 18 year old newly presented omega wanted to cry. The rest of SHINee was out eating dinner, but Taemin had excused himself with being tired. Really he just… Didn’t want people to look at him, people just saw a feminine omega when they looked at him. People compared him with Kibum, Kibum who was the sassy and strong-willed omega, Kibum who never got confused with a girl.

He pulled a lock of his hair out, wondering if people would like him better if his hair was shorter. He would look like less of a girl, right? Everybody would stop saying those things! He stumbled up from his position curled on the bed, stumbling his way to the kitchen, his entire body shaking so badly that it seemed as if he was drunk. His mind was muddy and confused only able to focus on the task at hand, finding those stupid scissors where had Jinki hid them!?

Had he been a little more in his right mind he would have noticed the fact that he was making a lot of noise and even more of a mess. He would probably have noticed how the door was opened and his name was called. He didn’t notice though, instead he had with shaking hands managed to find the scissors. He pulled on a strand of his hair hands shaking badly as he prepared to cut the strand and free himself from his feminine looks.

“TAEMIN?!” A yell came from behind him, leading Taemin instead to hit his cheek with the scissor slicing up a mark on his cheek.

Gasping out in pain, he dropped the scissor spinning around almost losing his balance to see who was yelling at him. Jinki was across the room and cupping the young omega’s cheek faster than anybody else could react. “Minnie, what have you done?”

His voice was concerned and worried as he checked the wound on Taemin's cheek, he could feel how the younger man was shaking in his hold. “Minnie what is wrong, please talk to us.”

Instead of answering the question really he just looked away from Jinki focusing on the ground instead. “Why are you back already? I thought you guys went for dinner.”

Jonghyun was now behind Jinki looking over Taemin. “We have been gone for 4 hours.” His voice was soft and comforting, he knew that this was his first big test being pack alpha for Taemin. To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what was wrong, he had watched Taemin close when he had presented to make sure they didn’t reject it as first like Minho and Kibum, but Taemin had seemed… fine? He didn’t seem to mind being an omega, he seemed happy with it. They had all more or less expected him to be an omega after all Jongin had called himself Taemin’s alpha since they were 15, he couldn’t figure out why Taemin would be acting like this.

Luckily for them, Kibum seemed to be a little more in sync with what was going on.“Come here, Minnie.” He opened his arms signaling a hug with his fellow omega, knowing that no matter what was wrong physical contact always helped.

That seemed to break the dam, at first Taemin just stared at his bottom lip wobbling slightly trying to hold back the tears. But then he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he almost knocked Kibum on his ass as he jumps attacked him in a hug with tears running down his cheeks. That was when they knew it was really wrong, Taemin never cried. He always tried to be the tough one, even when he didn’t have to.

They all kinda surrendered the two omegas in a group hug. Taemin still sobbing into Kibum’s shoulder, they wanted to let him settle before they tried to get out of him what was actually the issue. That was when Minho made a mistake he ran his hand through Taemin’s hair. Normally he loved having his hair stroked. (And pulled they had once found Jongin getting Taemin off just by letting him suck him off while pulling his hair. Which had given the older members blue balls for a month since there was a rule that you didn’t touch members who had not presented! But that's another story for another day.)

Taemin went completely stiff in their arms, and he mumbled in a sad voice. “Please don’t touch it.” It was hard to explain just how out of character it was for Taemin not to want them to touch his hair. So Minho pulled his hand back like he had been burned.

“Minnie please talk to us, we can’t fix this if you don’t talk to us.” Jinki pleaded with him, wishing that Jongin was here with them. He hated that Jongin had trainee duty to see to, and he couldn’t be with them while they were in Japan. Jongin always knew what to say to Taemin.

“I just want it gone!” His voice was almost a scream now as he grabbed a handful and ripped in a movement that made the rest of SHINee cringe. Jonghyun was quick at grabbing Taemin’s hand to stop the young omega before he actually did some real damage to himself.

Kibum tightened his grip on the dancer, he hated seeing Taemin like this especially when he didn’t know how to make him feel better. He just wanted to help! “Please tell us what’s wrong, you can’t hurt yourself like this.” He begs.

“I don’t want to be like this!” he half yells into Kibum’s shoulder, “I want them all to stop calling me a girl! I just want it all gone! I work hard, I know I’m not the best singer! But I try my best!”

Oh, how had they not noticed this? They had all been so busy with their comeback that they hadn’t even noticed any of the hate Taemin was getting online. While they knew that people weren’t always nice online and that Taemin got more than his fair share of the hate, he had seemed to handle it better after he presented. He had been better at relying on his pack and speaking with them about what was wrong.

To be fair none of them could really wait for Jongin to present, and hopefully ending up picking them, it was weird and dysfunctional to only have Taemin without Jongin there.

Kibum exchanges a lost look with Jonghyun, the pack alpha not really sure what to do. He knew he had to do something, but he wasn’t sure what the right thing to do was. Luckily and surprisingly Minho was the one to step up when everybody else seemed lost. The youngest alpha lightly petted the young dancer still hiding his face in Kibum’s shoulder. “This is what happens when you keep it into long, you need to talk with us. You said it yourself we can do everything when we are together, but if we keep stuff from each other we break.”

Taemin let out a whine, but he didn’t look up still crying into the other omega’s shoulder. It took the rest of SHINee a good 20 minutes to finally talk him down, at that point all of them sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

The maknae had refused to let go of Kibum, the omega’s soft scent of kiwis calming to him. The rest of them sitting around them so they could all keep in physical contact with Taemin who was breaking apart. All of them were shaken up over what was happening. This really was their first real test as a pack. Of course, they had arguments and other stuff like that before, but never like this.

When Jinki pulled his hand away from Taemin and stood up. Taemin finally looked up confused and what seemed to be a little scared about why Jinki was trying to get away from them. As if Jinki was leaving permanently.

The betas heart broke a little for Taemin as he bowed down quickly to give him a quick peck. “I am just getting my phone and some medical stuff. I want to clean the wound on your cheek.”

Taemin hadn’t even felt or thought about the pain on his cheek. Now he let his hand up to his cheek flinched a little as the pressure sent pain down his spine, and when he pulled his fingers back there was blood on them. He looked sadly at Kibum. “I’m sorry I got blood on your shirt,”

“It really wasn’t a pretty shirt anyway.” Jonghyun teased from the side as he lightly stroked Taemin right below where his bite was.

“Hey!” The Kibum pouted, “I liked it! It was a pretty shirt right Minnie?” Taemin just nodded, siding with Kibum by default like always, making life hard for their dear pack alpha. “See this is why you are my favorite.”

Taemin still felt sad and like giving up but it was better now that his pack was here with him as he lightly giggled before Kibum kissed him softly. Kibum was always a good kisser, even if he was a little too careful with Taemin.

Their kiss first broke when Taemin felt Jinki cleaning the wound on his cheek and he couldn't stop himself from releasing a little whiny noise from the pain. “I didn’t mean to hurt myself… I just wanted to cut my hair.”

Now that he was more calmed down Taemin felt guilty from worrying them all so much and creating such a mess. But Jonghyun spoke up then decided that it was about time he actually did some work as pack alpha. “It is okay Taemin, I just wish you had spoken to at least one of us about this. We are a pack.”

Taemin just nodded sadly, he knew that he had a bad habit of keeping everything on the inside until it became too much and it just exploded out without him being able to control it. When the wound was clean and a pink plaster was put over it Jinki asked him in a soft tone. “You wanna talk to Jongin?”

The younger looked shyly on the ground still in Kibum’s lap. “Is it okay?” He didn’t want his pack to feel like they weren’t enough for him, he could be happy with just them.

Jinki smiled softly at Taemin. “Of course it is, we know how hard it is for him with only one of you having presented.”

The phone was already dialing when Taemin got it in his shaking hands holding it up to his ear while leaning on Kibum’s shoulder relaxing with the other omega’s thin fingers brushing through his hair removing the knots from it. Jonghyun was sitting next to them, his hand resting on Taemin’s thigh petting it as well.

Taemin could feel the last knot in his stomach release when he heard Jongin pick up. “Jinki-hyung? What is wrong? It’s late.”

Taemin hadn’t even noticed that it was Jinki’s phone and not his own that he was using. “It is me.” The omega mumbled with unstable voice.

Jongin who always seemed to have a magic ability to sense when something was wrong with Taemin. “Minnie, what happened?” He was clearly worried about the older male, even if he hadn’t presented himself yet, he still saw himself as Taemin’s alpha.

“I… I felt bad. I let all the hate get to me, and I accidentally hurt myself when I tried to cut my hair.”

It was clear that Jongin was worried when he responded, but he also managed to keep himself mostly calm and collected. He knew that it was what Taemin needed, he needed calm and he needed soft. “Are you okay now?” A soft yes from Taemin. “It’s okay to be sad sometimes Minnie, but you need to talk to us when you feel sad so it doesn’t happen like this. You mean so much to all of us, we don’t want you to end up being hurt.”

Taemin just nodded, Jongin and he spoke for another 15 minutes with other members of the SHINee pack speaking up from time to time but sticking to just listening to the two friends talk. All of them could feel the slight doubt they had. The mild fear that they ended up not being the right pack for Jongin. With him being placed in Exo K there was a real chance that it was the real pack for him, but now was not the time to worry about that. Especially since if Jongin didn’t join the SHINee pack, none of them were sure what it would do to Taemin, but god know it wouldn’t be pretty.

When they all went to bed that night with Taemin between them, the thin long haired omega being the first to fall asleep Jonghyun looked over his pack with a little smile. Like every other pack they had issues and problems, but how they solved them and worked through them with open mind and heart was what would keep them together.


	2. Jongin's part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

Jongin was leaning against the balcony fence staring out at the sky ignoring the message on his phone he needed to answer. He thought about how jealous some of his group members would be if they saw their pack apartment. The dancer was happy that he didn’t have to live in the dorms with the rest of Exo, don’t get him wrong, he loved his group… He just happened to love his pack more.

He felt a taller person come up behind him and wrap his arms around Jongin, he knew that it had to be Minho. He was the only person as tall as the exo member, even if SHINee in general was stupidly tall. The older rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Miss them?”

“I saw them 8 hours ago, if anything I would like to not see their stupid face in some time, but you know… comebacks.” He laughed lightly but rested his head in his folded arms, he felt so tired.

Minho seemed to feel this, but then again they had been pack for over 4 years now. “Jongin, you don’t have to do this alone, we are in this together.”

“It’s just with all the drama. Baek is worried and I don’t think I can make it better.” God he felt so helpless.

“I don’t think he wants you to make it better.” Minho nuzzled Jongin’s scent gland trying to get his fellow alpha to calm down his own neutral scent of black orchid swirling around them. Jongin was always slightly jealous of Minho’s scent, he wished that his scent would be less aggressive as well.

Jongin turned around to gather up Minho in a hug. “I missed you guys so much while being gone. I… “ he wasn’t sure how to voice his insecurity. “I thought you guys might not want to see me now that Taemin is out solo promoting.”

Minho hugged Jongin close. “You know it isn’t like that, we might have met you because of Minnie, but if we didn’t like you you wouldn’t be here. It’s over 4 years Jongin since you took the bite, have you always felt like that?”

Jongin just shaked his head into Minho’s shoulder. “No… I know it isn’t like that, it’s just all the stress and both Jonghyun and Taemin have been gone for weeks. When they come back I will be gone, and Jinki is just as busy… I miss them all, and it made me silly.”

The older alpha just nodded slowly stroking Jongin’s hair. “It’s the pack bond, since it has been so long since you have seen somebody that isn’t me or Kibum. We know you are sensitive to it, and you are the one that spends the longest time away from all of us. It’s okay. We love you no matter what.”

It was Jongin’s turn to nuzzle Minho’s scent gland, bathing them both in the mix of his own amber and Minho’s black orchid. “I love you guys to, no matter what dispatch says.”

That was when Minho realized what the real problem was. “That’s the real issue isn’t it? What dispatch said about you?”

“Why do they keep doing it!?” Jongin was so frustrated as he grabbed onto Minho’s shoulder, nails biting into them. “I am not cheating on you guys! I am not trying to move packs! We were just cuddling and kissing! I’m not a bad person!”

That just caused him to hug Jongin closer. “We know you aren’t! God if we had to get up in arms anytime somebody kissed someone else we might have to put a leash on Kibum and Taemin.” Which was very true, both of their omegas were overly happy and liked sharing. It was okay though, everybody knew that in the end of the day… both of them always come home to them, and only they loved them.

If anything the rest of the pack was happy that the omegas could get their need for comfort filled by somebody else when they weren’t there to fill it. “Why is it only me that they hate so much?” Jongin could feel frustrated tears form in his eyes, he loved his pack! He loved all of them, but it always felt the world was trying to prove he wasn’t, that he didn’t love them enough! That they didn’t love him enough!

This was what awoke old insecurities in him. He expected more calming words from Minho and cuddle him to death… The older alpha had a cuddle addiction, instead he raised his voice and called out. “KIBUM!”

Like he had been waiting to be summoned the oldest SHINee omega joined them on balcony. “Are we having hug parties without me? Should I feel left out?”

Minho smiled over Jongin’s shoulder, the younger alpha was still nuzzling his scent gland. “Jongin feels like he is only here because we wanted Minnie. I thought that maybe we should show him how much we love him?”

Kibum licked his lips before looking them over. “Oh silly Jongin.” Somehow even though Kibum was the omega he always ended up looking much more like a predator than either of the alphas. “If anything you know that we are never going to give you up! You have the best knot!”

“Kibum!” Minho exclaimed, a light blush on his face.  Seven years of being pack with Kibum and he still hadn’t gotten used to just how much Kibum could be a knotslut when he wanted to.

The omega just grinned at him. “You are just jealous because you can’t take a knot. We have tried that… remember?” Jongin laughed and Minho pouted.

It had taken multiple years before Minho had been comfortable telling the rest of them that he would like to try getting fucked, and even longer for him to admit he wanted to try and take a knot. The first part had gone well, the last part… hadn’t.

Kibum grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them to the nest. “Jongin I want you undressed and on your back on the bed okay?”

They had both gotten used to Kibum taking control at this point, and both had to admit it was kind of a turn on. “You wanna play or just watch today Minho?” It was well known by all of them that Minho had an voyeurism kink.

“Just wanna watch tonight, that’s okay Jongin?” Jongin only nodded, busy with doing what Kibum asked him to.

Kibum licked his lips looking over the two alphas sharing the room with him. He was annoyed at the world for making Jongin feel like he wasn’t good enough. They needed Jongin with them. The thing Kibum had learned over the years what that this was the best way of assuring Jongin that they still loved him. It was probably part of his alpha brain, showing that he could satisfy his mates… Silly alphas.

“Kibum can you please do something, having both of you just looking at me is stressing me.” Kibum liked having his alphas whine for his attention, but today was not the day to tease them.

Minho was sitting leaning against the head of the bed. He had taken off his jeans but kept on his boxers lightly palming himself. Jongin had done what Kibum had asked him, placing himself on his back naked. He could already feel the arousal burning low in his stomach, smelling how kiwi and black orchid mixed in a way that shouldn’t be as perfect as it was.

Feeling both of his mates eyes on him, burning hot with arousal and heat it was one of the best feelings there were. He could still feel a little part of himself missing the rest of his mates, but this was okay as well.

Kibum seemed to finally decide to actually do something. Hands running up Jongin’s strong dancer thighs. “Somebody has been spending extra time in the dance studio.”

He felt both proud that Kibum had noticed and a little bit shy about it. “Yeah now that my injury has healed I can finally get back to normal… You like?” The last bit was added much more shyly, he wanted to please his mates.

“Mmmh… I might actually have to change my plan to actually put them to good use.” Kibum teased, still drawing small figures on his sensitive inner thighs in a teasing manner.

“Can either of you just fucking get it on with it,” it was now Minho who complained, “the idea with this was to show him just how much he fits with us and how much we need him, not to tease him.”

Kibum pouted a little. “I am! I am showing him just how much we all love him and need his knot” A grin was now on his lips.

“God you are such a knotslut.” While it was very often used as a negative term towards omegas Kibum took it as a compliment. He was very proud of how well he could take a knot and love it!

He stuck out his tongue at Minho, before finally starting to pull off his clothes slowly revealing more and more pale skin to the two alphas who were taking in his display with hungry eyes. Kibum could feel how he was starting to produce slick, some even gliding down his thigh. Well it seemed that it was time to push for the real event of the evening, as much as he liked to tease… He hated teasing himself.

“You can touch baby.” Kibum smiled at the younger alpha who was currently fisting the sheets trying to not do something he wasn’t allowed to yet. “This isn’t about teasing you. Those plans are first for when everybody else is home as well, you remember right? Me and Minnie made you a promise?”

Jongin moaned out instead instead of answering, thinking about the promise Taemin had left for his solo comeback. But that wasn’t for right now as he quickly managed to put his hands on Kibum’s thighs. The older omega having already undressed and managed to straddle him while Jongin had been a little mentally occupied with the thought of being tied down and used by the two omegas as they wanted to.

He dug his thumbs into Kibum’s thighs massaging them out of habit, getting a happy sound from the omega. “How do you want this? Would you prefer me riding you, or…”

The older male never got to finish his sentence as Jongin interrupted. “Please, I want you to ride me.”

While he did love fucking into Kibum having the power to control his trusts and the strength of it, getting to show off his techniques as a dancer, but there were always something insanely amazing about seeing Kibum above him fall apart on his cock while still having the ability to hold himself up and look majestic as fuck.

Every person in the pack had different dynamics with each person in the pack. Jongin loved slowly taking Jinki apart showing their only beta how important he is to them. He loved his fiery kissing and rough making out with Jonghyun, both himself and the pack alpha not getting out of it without scratches that both of them would wear with pride and happily show off. Jongin loved both sides of Minho the side that liked to slowly be opened and then fucked open, also the part of him that liked to take control and Jongin was more than open to sate both of them.

Him and Taemin were a little different, the omega being the reason he had managed to find his pack. A pack he loved more than anything, he wouldn’t change for anything. There was nothing better than slowly fucking into Minnie while he tried to hide his face, always worried that he didn’t look pretty lost in pleasure. Jongin always ended up taking his hands and intertwining their fingers forcing the slightly older omega to look him in the eyes.

And then there was Kibum… Kibum was special, everybody who knew him could tell you that, he was the perfect balance of both dominant and submissive. He knew how to make every single member of their pack feel special, and they all did their best at making him feel just as loved as made them feel.

Jongin couldn’t stop a deep moan flowing from him as Kibum with no prep at all sank down on him. Jongin did everything he could to still his hips stopping them from fucking up into the older, wanting this to happen on Kibum’s will and always wanting to make sure that Kibum was happy. Happy pack members made Jongin himself happy.

He couldn’t stop staring at where Kibum’s pale thighs were pressed against his own tanned hips. It had taken him a long while to learn to love his own skin. It didn’t help that it seemed to be the butt of every joke in Exo. He knew that they never meant to hurt him, and they probably didn’t know how much it hurt when asked what animal Jongin would be Suho instantly answered ‘black horse’ and that was just one of the many times something like that had happened.

It had taken an effort from all of SHINee to make him realize that he might look different than a lot of other idols. But it didn’t make him less ‘beautiful’ which was a word Jongin still cringed a little over, not because he thought he was ugly, more that he liked to see himself as manly and handsome. Taemin, Kibum and even Jonghyun were beautiful, but he would much more call him and Minho and at times Jinki handsome. Though Jinki could go between being beautiful and handsome in an almost impressive way.

“Hey focus on me, and not what every fantasy is going on in your head.” Kibum’s voice was a little breathy, he still hadn’t started moving yet just staring down at Jongin under him.

“I’m sorry, It’s just… Your skin looks really pretty against mine.” Jongin had long since stopped trying to keep his slightly weird remarks during sex to himself, he had a bad habit of letting his mind wander.

Not because he was insanely and 100% into his partner, more because he had so many amazing memories with them that sometimes he could get lost in all of them. Kibum just laughed a little before finally moving up so only the tip was inside him and then and Jongin remembered Minho was there as well when he felt the bed dip down next to him and a soft hand brushing hair away from his forehead. “Does he feel good around you?”

“So tight!” Jongin half whine out, it was always almost extreme how easily his own pack could reduce him to just this.

Minho just smiled, and Jongin noticed that Minho was still wearing his boxers even though he was clearly hard, but he decided not to say anything about it. He knew that Minho would join and take part if he wanted to, but sometimes moment like this he just wanted to be there. “I do wonder how he manages to always be so tight, you would think at this point that he wouldn’t even have the ability to even be semi tight, but no matter what he is tight as a virgin.”

“I can hear both of you, you are aware of that right?” Kibum teased with a fond smile. He didn't expect an answer which was good because he didn’t get one when he started riding Jongin for real.

Jongin was holding onto Kibum’s hips in a loose grip, more to center himself to the kiwi smelling omega than to actually control him. He let himself go over to Kibum’s control trusting the older to get them both were they needed to be, and to ask for what he wanted. Kibum lived up to that as he lead Jongin’s hand to his own erection, not needing to say outloud what he wanted. Instead turning his attention to Minho. “Isn’t he pretty like this? Our pretty little baby alpha? Always so eager to please.”

Minho did a light pet to his fellows alpha’s hair. “Yeah, he is really pretty like this, are you going to come baby?”

Jongin just nodded, not really having a close enough mindset to actually be able to answer. Instead just staring on both of his pack members. “I can feel the start of your knot already baby? You wanna knot me? You wanna bury your knot deep inside me and breed me?”

Technically that statement was stupid, omegas couldn’t get pregnant outside of a heat and Kibum was on birth control like every other omega and beta in the industry. But that didn’t stop a part of his brain from just half blacking out from the thought of breeding the omega. One of his omegas, because Kibum was his, just like Minho was his and he was theirs. That was how a pack was, and he knew that they loved him! They loved Kim Jongin, they might have gotten to know him through Taemin, but that didn’t change that his position in the pack didn’t depend on Taemin.

“Bummie please.” Jongin whined out, he sped up his hand movements on Kibum’s erection, wanting the older to come first and also know that he had permission to actually knot Kibum. He was not going to do it without permission no matter how much his body wanted to, he was in control of it, not the other way around.

“I’m so close as well, is that what you want baby? For me to come first?”

“Yes!” Please!” Jongin knew that he was being whiny at the moment, but in his defense Kibum had slowed down his movements and was now just lazily riding him, not providing enough of anything for either of them. He was slowly taking more and more of the start of Jongin’s knot, and Jongin wanted so badly for it to finally lock them together, and maybe never let go of Kibum again… Yeah that sounded nice.

Minho seemed to be the one who finally took pity on Jongin as he was now placed behind Kibum and bit down over the omega’s bitemark and helping Kibum pick up a faster pace with his hips. That seemed to be enough for the omega to be pushed over the edge. Jongin lightly fondling his balls at the same time as Minho applied pressure to his bite, bringing up the memory of starting the pack with Jonghyun pack so many years ago. “Fuuuuck” it was Kibum’s turn to sound whiny then as he tightened up around Jongin.

That in turn was enough to push Jongin over the edge as well, having only been holding on by sheer strength of will wanting Kibum to come before him wanting his omega to find release before he tied them together. Which was exactly what he did. Kibum pressed down one last bit forcing Jongin’s knot inside of him and then it popped completely tying the two pack members together as Jongin filled up Kibum completely with his warm cum.

Kibum was shaking lightly in Minho’s arms as he had his head leaned back on the alpha’s shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like. “So full.”

Minho smiled, just looking over his two pack mates both with a distant look in their eyes and completely gone on what happened. Which Minho could understand he knew how it felt just having knotted somebody.

Neither member really noticed or said anything as he managed to get them both to lie down and clean them up. When he spooned up behind Jongin, the younger mumbled out a tired. “What about you?”

“This wasn’t about me baby, this was about you and how much we love you.”

“Love you to.” Jongin sounded so tired, pulling Kibum closer in his arms still knotted inside the omega. “Both of you… All of you… Love… so much love"

“I know this might sound weird, but we need to keep this a secret. I am not ashamed of either of you or what happened between us, but this could end up very badly. And some fans are crazy, and I don’t want to risk anything happening to you… I can’t risk that you mean to much to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually decently happy with this!
> 
> If any of you have like 20 seconds I would be happy if you guys would take a poll for me.
> 
> Over the weekend I am going to be writing YoonSeok/Sope smut, combinging to request for Lamb!Yoongi and YoonSeok smut!
> 
> What I need to find out is which hybrid Hoseok should be!  
> [POLL IS HERE!](https://strawpoll.com/f4w9xe3)  
> Also I need a new name for the SHINee pack, since it isn’t really the SHINee pack when they have Jongin as well! Anybody got any ideas?


	3. Minho's part

Saying that Minho was always happy about being an alpha would be a lie. With his tall build and stuff like that he knew that there was a real good chance that he would be alpha. He had prepared himself for it. He knew there was no pressure on him to presenting as any specific sub gender.

While technically neither Jongin nor Taemin had presented yet, everybody knew that their own makane would be an omega and the way to tall yet to be Exo at that point member would be an alpha. There was simply no doubt about it. That would leave them with two alphas, two omegas and sweet Jinki as their beta. He wasn’t ‘needed’ to present as anything.

Presenting had been thought, but as he took the bite he slowly learned to accept it. Fuck stereotypes he didn’t have to be anything specific, he could just be Minho. Well that turned out to be much much easier to say than actually do.

He rejected the mark the first time just like Kibum had done before him. But after getting it the second time (after a long talk), it stayed and he was a happy member of the pack. He had no issue being an alpha in his everyday life. He liked how he  liked his own strong scent of black orchid. He liked how his scent had an effect on Kibum when he was in heat, or how Jinki seemed to really like it.

He liked being an alpha, he didn’t like the sexual expectations of him being an alpha. Everybody expected alphas to be so… dominant unless they were an soft alpha. Minho tried that, at first he just believed that he had to get used to it. He thought it would come with time, it was the first time he really had any sexual contact with something not his hand.

But no matter how hard he tried, it didn’t seem to work. He could be dominant and stuff like that, he could even enjoy it. But every time he saw Kibum lube up his fingers and tease Jinki slowly opening him he realized that he wanted that. He wanted that but he couldn’t have that because he was an alpha.

Logically speaking he knew that he should speak with his group mates about this, he knew that it wasn’t a good thing to hold up inside and just… hold on to. But he didn’t know how to. How did you say ‘yeah I’m sorry, I know that I am an alpha and you kinda need my knot, but I really want you to fuck me. I kinda want all of you to fuck me. Yeah I know I’m fucked in the head.’

So he did what any logical adult would do, he repressed it all. He did everything he could to, to be an alpha. He tried to act as alpha as possible, but then again he should have known that it wouldn’t work. This was no longer just his group, this was his pack, his family, and keeping secrets from your family was hard.

It was Jonghyun who ended up taking the responsibility as pack leader to sit down Minho shortly after Kibum’s heat. “Talk to me please, you are making us all really worried.”

Minho decided instead to play dumb. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Jonghyun just sighed. “Don’t lie to me. We are family, if anything just don’t lie to me. I don’t know what is wrong, I don’t know what is going on inside your head but we can work on this together. No matter what is we can do it together! Are you… are you not happy with your sub gender?”

Minho furrowed his brows. “No, I… I like being an alpha.”

“Are you not happy with us then?”

“No!” Minho was fast to say, “Of course I am happy with you guys. I love you! All of you! Even Taemin and Jongin even if they haven’t presented yet! My body has accepted the bite now! I love you guys!” Minho could feel the fear growing inside him, had he not been good enough at showing it? Were they kicking him out? “Please don’t reject me.”

At that point it was Jonghyun’s turn to sigh. He still had moments as a pack alpha were he wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was. He hadn’t been a pack alpha for long, even if he had been an alpha for a while he needed to wait for the first omega to present for them to be able to create the pack bond. “We are not rejecting you.” He grabbed Minho’s hand and intertwined their fingers over the table. “But it something is wrong I, no, we are worried about us. Minho you are avoiding us when it comes to anything sexual, and it worried Kibum during his heat.”

Oh… yeah… he had done that hadn’t he? Excusing himself that he would go and keep Taemin company instead. Making excuses that he didn’t want the maknae alone while they all had their fun. Which was kinda true, he was worried that they were leaving out Taemin at points. Since it was a big taboo for a reason not to let anybody who was not presented join into sexual encounters. Which meant that Taemin did spent a lot of time with Jongin and the other trainees.

Minho felt guilty he knew that worrying an omega during their heat wasn’t a good thing he never wanted to worry Kibum in the first place. He had tried to do it to not worry anybody. “I’m sorry. Is Bummie okay?”

Jonghyun just nodded half heartedly. “He would feel better if you would just talk about what is wrong. We are all worrying and Taemin says you scare the trainees when you go and hangout with him and Jongin.”

Minho pouted. “I’m sorry that I don’t look like a fairy princess!”

“He is going to put water on your pillows so you can’t sleep if he hear you say that.” Jonghyun laughed in a soft tone. “But don’t try to change the subject.”

The youngest alpha just sighed. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but he also knew that Jonghyun wouldn’t let it up until he admitted what was wrong. “I… I don’t always like being an alpha in bed. I… I get weird when I see how you guys treat Jinki. I want that as well sometimes.” He put his head in his hands staring down at the table. “I tried to stop it, but I can’t change how I feel and I didn’t want be weird during Bummie’s heat.”

Jonghyun sighed in relief. “Thank god it is just that Minho. That is okay. While yes our sexual needs are often linked to our sub gender, it isn’t like that always. And you know that there isn’t something wrong with that.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a soft alpha! It isn’t normal!”

Nothing changed at first. Minho thought that just letting it out was enough a little disappointed that nothing had changed, but it was okay now he had let it out. He had gotten to finally breath, of course it wasn’t like SHINee had decided to ignore what Minho had told their pack alpha. But instead they had decided to take it slow, not overwhelm their new baby alpha.

They knew that straight up talking with Minho wouldn’t help. The younger alpha would avoid the conversation and just act like nothing was up, so they decided that action spoke louder than words. It started with Kibum, he had always been the one who spoke the easiest with his body, and seducing the younger.

The thing was that they weren’t sure what he meant with him not being happy sexualy. They weren’t sure if he wanted to be the bottom or just be a submissive. And any time they tried to bring it up, he would run away silly silly alpha.

That was what lead to Kibum being alone in the dorm wearing just Minho’s oversized shirt and a pair of panties under. He wasn’t sure if Minho was into stuff like that, but it worked with Jinki and Jonghyun so why not with Minho.

Turned out it did work. As Minho came back from his workout and found Kibum in his bed half naked he just stared at his older hyung opening and closing his mouth like he couldn’t believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Kibum wasn’t even trying to play it coy his legs were spread and very visual wetspot was on the sheets Jinki would kill him for it later, but for now he had an alpha to seduce. “Hey Minho.” His voice was a lot lower than normal in his attempt to be seductive.

Minho just awkwardly stood in the door to the nest opening and closing his mouth before awkwardly pointing towards the front door. “Jonghyun isn’t home yet,”

God he was an oak sometimes wasn’t he? Kibum did a ‘come here move’ with his hand as to get Minho closer. “Good because it’s not him I want.”

“I… uhm…” Kibum at that point was starting to get a little frustrated that their newest alpha wasn’t getting the point as he did his best cat crawl towards the edge of the bed grabbing Minho by the collar of his shirt.

Had it not been because the younger alpha was so surprised and awkward it would probably never have worked. But Kibum managed to pull him down onto the bed in one swift pull. “Is it so hard to believe that it is you I want? Now be a good little alpha and lie back for me. It has been a long day and this plug can’t knot.”

Minho blushed, but was quick to pull off his shirt and start unbuttoning his pants. It wasn’t like he was going to say no to Kibum like ever plus his pants had started to strain with the effect of both how the omega was dressed and how he was pushing him around. While Kibum was always bossy during sex it had never been like this and Minho was without a doubt enjoying it. Especially as Kibum seemed to have decided that Minho was not undressing fast enough.

Kibum’s touch on him was none too gentle as he pulled down Minho’s jeans taking his underpants with them. Minho couldn’t stop a full body shiver as Kibum cooed over his erection. He wasn’t even sure what to do, this was something new for him. While yes Kibum was bossy he had always let Minho be in charge. Now his hands were on Minho’s shoulders pushing him back into the pillows as he straddled him.

He expected the older to undress, but instead he just saw Kibum lightly pull the flimsy panties to the side leaning over to pull out the plug. Minho himself couldn’t stop another moan as he saw the plug glistening wet with Kibum’s natural slick and his scent of kiwi grew stronger and more intense.

For a moment it was like he couldn’t focus on anything other than the sweet scent and the plug. It took Kibum’s cold hand on his to bring him back to reality. “Is this okay?”

Kibum was worried that maybe they had misunderstood Minho. Maybe this wasn’t what he wanted after all, but Minho was quick at destroying that idea as he eagerly nodded. “Pease.” It was so easy for the younger alpha to beg.

That was all Kibum needed to guide Minho’s erection to his already prepared opening and then slide down easily taking the younger length without any issue, moans and groans escaping from both of them.

But it wasn’t like Kibum actually planned on giving Minho a chance to relax or gather his wit as he quickly started a fast and hard riding pace. For a moment Minho wasn’t even sure what to do with his hands before Kibum guided them to his ass giving Minho something to hold onto.

“Bummie… I…” Minho could feel the pressure building up low in his stomach, much faster than he would normally reach the edge. But having put his entire body in Kibum’s hands this way, giving up control got to him a lot faster than he had expected. When he had said he wanted to change things up, he hadn’t expected it like this, but this… this was good.

“It’s okay just let it go, I want you to. I want you to fill me with that knot of yours and lock us together, just let it go baby.”

And he did just that. Following Kibum’s words for a second not thinking if he was being good enough, and just followed and he stopped holding back letting his knot form and filling Kibum with his cum.

Feeling the knot expand inside him at the same time as Minho’s seed filled him, he could no longer hold himself back from cumming either. It was a basically an instinct for an omegas when a knot is inside you? Time to cum!

He tried to keep himself still on top of Minho, but his arms that he was using to keep himself up were starting to shake under the pressure. In his defense knotting was almost like forcing an omega to take a sleeping drug, it made them drowsy and relaxed it was supposed to be so they would lie still while the seed inside them tried their best to put a child inside them. But since Kibum was on birthcontrol that wouldn’t be happening thank fuck. Kids were cute, didn’t mean he wanted kids right now. He already had Taemin and Jongin, he didn’t need more. Even though a baby with Minho would be cute, yeah tall with Kibum’s hair and Minho’s eyes. No! It was the knotting speaking! No kids!

Damn omega hormones. Minho who had finally accessed his high brain function after cumming his brains out, noticed that Kibum was struggling and he finally remembered everything Jinki and Jonghyun had taught him about omegas and knots plus all the classes that Jonghyun had sent him to twice until he could remember and recite everything. He as gently as possible tilted them to the side to get the weight of Kibum and for him to relax.

“Thank you.” Minho mumbled as Kibum finally came down from his knot high, to notice the younger alpha slowly nuzzling his scent gland while massaging his lower back, a trick he learned from Jonghyun.

Kibum yawned a little. “So you liked it?”

“You could do anything to me and I would like it because it is you, but yeah I do.” Minho sighed a little. “I don’t want you guys to do anything you don’t want to. Or push any of you into something you aren’t comfortable with.”

Kibum’s laughter was low, clearly the omega was tired. “You aren’t this is something we have decided to do for you. Because we love you and we are always willing to explore stuff like this with you, we are pack.”

Minho couldn’t find the right words to tell Kibum just how much he loved them, and appreciated what they were doing for him. So all he did was hug the older as close as he could laying a soft kiss on top of Kibum’s bite triggering the memories of when it was first placed there.

For a while Minho forgot about the fact that he knew that more experiments were going to take place, that seemed to be Jinki’s entire idea with it. While Jonghyun had tried to protest that he should be the one doing it, or at least being there both of them knew that it was because Jonghyun was weak for Minho since he was his only alpha (for now).

It was a day after a hard dance training, Jonghyun and Kibum were doing their parental duty and taking Taemin to see Jongin and spend a little time with their soon to be baby alpha. Minho had been invited, but had declined complaining about how his back was hurting which was what had lead to Jinki staying home as well. Deciding that it was time to start his plan he offered the slightly whining Minho a massage. The young alpha was as always trusting and easily stripped out of his shirt before face planting the bed almost purring as he nuzzled his face into Jonghyun’s pillow taking in the pack alpha’s scent.

Jinki quickly got to work on Minho’s back. Well it turned out that Minho was indeed knotted up and in a mess. He took his time slowly working out every single one of the knots in his back before slowly letting his hands glide farther down his back now working on his lower back right over his loose sleep pants.

Minho’s hum of pleasure was low, but a clear sign to Jinki that he was doing right. Then came the important part, and it was important that he made sure that Minho was with him all the way. He had gotten the talk from Jonghyun over and over again. Which was a little weird since if you asked Jinki Jonghyun himself was maybe the person who needed it more than him, the pack alpha always trying to please everybody.

As Jinki’s fingers tip slid under the edge of Minho’s sweats the younger stiffened and not in a good way, like he wasn’t sure what was going on. Jinki kissed his shoulder as an attempt to calm down the younger. “Trust me baby?”

Minho was a little hesitant to nod, but after a few seconds he did awkwardly into the pillow. No member of his pack had given him any reason not to trust them and especially Jinki. Jinki slowly dragged his pants down so it was right under his ass freeing it for Jinki to slowly massage in his hands.

The younger alpha had not expected the pressure on his ass, and didn’t even have the time to repress the moan that fought it’s way to be released. Jinki took it like he was on the right way, as he put a little more pressure into his hands slowly starting to spread the globes in his hands bearing the virgin hole in front of him. Jinki leaned down to kiss him one of the firm globes. “Still okay?”

“Yes,” Minho’s voice no longer had any hesitation and he lightly pushed his ass back into Jinki’s hands, “please.”

Jinki’s smiled even if Minho couldn’t see it. “So polite for me. I just need to quickly grab something stay here for me?” While it sounded like an order they both knew it was mainly just a question. The younger just nodded a little and waited for Jinki patiently as he got up to pick up the lube from where they normally stored it. They didn’t need it often since Kibum self lubricated and Jinki himself wasn’t always in the mood for being on the bottom and Jonghyun wasn’t into it.

As he finally came back to the bed new bottle of black orchid lube. It had turned out to be a lot harder to get than he had expected and he had to get an actual custom order for it. But he wanted it to match Minho’s personal scent to make it seem more natural. He had tried his best to not get too much into it himself, he wanted this to be about Minho and not get to into it himself.

But he couldn’t stop himself from stopping and staring when he looked back at Minho on the big nest bed. The younger had changed his position his shorts were still resting around his full thighs half way down, but he was now on all fours back arched and ass in the air presenting to Jinki like an omega in the full of heat.

He hadn’t expected Minho to take to this so easily. He had expected the youngest pack member to be shy and worried about it, but then again Minho should have seen it coming and knowing Minho he had probably practiced this. Like he would lines in the drama’s he one day wished to be part of.

“So pretty.” Jinki mumbled not lying. Minho’s long toned body was very pretty like that and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing his right asscheek smiling softly. “Still okay?”

Minho’s voice was higher than normal and Jinki could see as he pulled the alpha’s shorts a little more down still not pulling them completely down liking their contrast to Minho’s thighs. “Yeah I trust you.” It seemed to the saying both of them needed in that moment as Jinki went back to spreading his cheeks, quickly coating three fingers in the lube, the artificial scent reached Minho’s nose. “That is me.”

“Pretty boys deserve the best and the best is your sweet scent.” While Jinki couldn’t see Minho’s face he knew that the younger was blushing, he was still getting used to even just saying he loved them. He would blush and be shy every time. He would probably grow into it as he grew up and more people joined their pack but for now it was adorable.

He let his lubed finger run over his crack only for a moment resting it over Minho’s entrance. The reaction was instant and his moan was louder than both of them expected. “Jinki!”

“Sensitive I see. You haven’t touched yourself there at all?” Minho shook his head unable to find words as Jinki let the tip of his finger slide into the tight pucker.

Jinki understood what it was like to be opened for the first time. He had experience it himself under the soft fingers of Jonghyun before anybody else had presented and the two of them was messing around. “Relax for me baby?” He had to quickly rearrange himself, happy that he had decided to wear sweats.

Minho did his best, he wasn’t sure what to expect. All he knew was that it was this he wanted and as Jinki finally pressed an entire finger into him as softly as he could. Minho moaned out Jinki’s name again taking in how the beta’s scent of dates was mixing with his own orchid and the fake orchid.

Jinki was happy that Minho seemed to take to him so easily. The younger was easily relaxing under Jinki’s touch and it didn’t hurt as the internet had told him to expect. Which it might of been the cause of Jinki preparing him so softly.

As Minho’s body started taking Jinki’s one finger without any issues, he sunk another finger into Minho again letting the young alpha’s body taking to it before starting to scissor them inside of him. Minho fell down from his hands to his elbows instead, the pleasure exploded inside of him as Jinki hit something inside of him. He knew what it was, his prostate he had managed to nail it both with Kibum and a few times with Jinki. But never had he expected the pleasure to feel like that. He was forced the ball up the pillow in his hand and focusing his breathing. His low moans had been reduced to nothing else than Jinki’s name, he needed… he couldn’t explain what he needed.

Luckily it seemed that Jinki was fluent in mindless mentions of his name, as he kept going with the two fingers focusing on that spot inside Minho that he had found. With the other hand he reached around the younger to slowly starting to jerk his erection.

Minho’s body wasn’t relaxed and soft it was drawn like a bowstring. Jinki knew what it was. “You can cum baby, this is all about you. No need to hold back silly alpha, there is nobody for you to pleasure here just yourself.”

A whine left Minho’s body as it listened to Jinki’s words without even giving him a saying in it. He came all over Jinki’s hand and the duvet of the bed. Just cause Minho wasn’t extremely graceful he more or less collapsed on his own wet puddle. Jinki petted his shoulders as he pulled his fingers out, the squelch of lube as he did it forced a light laugh from Minho. “I sound like Kibum.”

“I might have used too much. I wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you. You are okay right?” Jinki laid down next to Minho trying his best to think of  unsexy thoughts as he tried to force his erection down, this was about Minho.

Minho nodded into the pillow he once again had burrowed his head in. “Thank you.” His words were muzzled, but Jinki understood them none the less as he petted the youngest bum.

“Anything for you baby.” Maybe after all being an alpha wasn’t that bad, he could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Halfway done now! Only Kibum, Jinki and Jonghyun left!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little side story, some of the other parts will have smut! Which member would you guys want to see next?
> 
> If you wanna find me else where or read some of my other stuff you can find me here:
> 
> [My Personal Tumblr!](http://prussiankpop.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Reactions/Fake Text/Fake snaps/Aestethics Kpop Tumblr!](https://gotbangvixx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
